Divergent Spy
by Tabby Kat 23
Summary: Kriss is a member of Dauntless, but she has recently infiltrated a few of the other factions...


I finally get off the train near Dauntless headquarters at midnight. Even though I've spent the past three months less than five miles away, I've had no time to visit. I sneak into my apartment, flinching when the door slams. Two years since I made it into Dauntless and got my own place, yet it still feels empty and lonely. Well, not as lonely as it could have been. Being Dauntless-born and finishing second in my class of initiates has earned me special privileges, one of which is sitting on my pillow purring. So it appears that Eli managed to keep Addison alive while I was gone. I'll have to stop by and thank him in the morning. At quarter-till-one, I finally fall asleep.

_I open my eyes in the middle of a field. There is no one, nothing in sight. Even the field is empty - dead weeds on a hard ground. There are no signs of life anywhere. Familiar with this dream, I pick a direction and start walking. I'll wake up in the morning surrounded by people. I keep telling myself this, but after what feels like hours, I am starting to panic. There are still no signs of life. I feel so alone. Finally, I collapse._

Without so much as a day off, I return to my job and duties in the Dauntless compound. Not much has changed, but it is difficult to run around with so many initiates, too many unfamiliar faces lurking around. I get to know a few (and understand their rivalries) through the annual capture the flag game, but I still haven't been introduced to all of them.

I don't get much sleep until a couple nights later, when I am out for a solid twelve hours. I had been hoping for at least fourteen when something shakes me awake. I sit up, disturbing Addison. She leaps to the side, and I look over to see Eli. Suddenly, I don't mind being woken up. I'm grinning so much hurts. We've been able to communicate via email and phone calls, but I've missed seeing him smile. His smile in itself is perfect, but knowing this one for me, it means so much more. Gazing into his eyes, I wonder how I survived the three stress-filled months without him. It all seems like a distant memory now that I am home.

He hugs me, but remains silent. We barely speak, we rarely do. It's something that brought me closer to him when we first met. Somehow, we always knew what the other was thinking. I get ready to go, and we head to the cafeteria to grab something for breakfast.

"How'd capture the flag go?" He asks, reminding me of the past few days.

I yawn, then say, "It went fairly well. There was only one fight this year, and it looks like we have a strong group of strategists coming up. Not so much strength-focused this year."

"That's cool. Think any of them will be after your job?" He asks.

I grin slightly, "Not a chance." He jokes about this every year, but I doubt any of them would even make it past the first day. Being a Strategic Diplomat (aka spy) has its advantages, but there are always close calls when I'm on a mission.

"Huh." he says, but it's obvious he's not paying attention. His eyes are locked on mine, and we stare at each other for several seconds before he speaks again. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not for three months," I tease, knowing that he won't be offended.

I tense up, then relax as he leans in, brushing his lips on my cheek, his hand caressing my face. Eli and I have known each other forever. Both Dauntless-born, and attached at the hip since the age of seven, when he dared me to jump from a ledge at least ten feet in the air (I broke an ankle and a wrist, but in his defense, I wasn't as wise then). We went out (mostly as a dare) a few times before initiation, but it was all for fun, nothing too serious. Once we had both passed though, we figured it was about time. My dad knew both of Eli's parents growing up, so it seems fitting that we are good friends. Well more than friends now.

In all honesty, I'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet. We know each other so well, and it's been almost three years. I understand his reluctance though. All factions know the frailty of life, but ours has a personal connection with Death, bartering with her daily. All too often she wins, taking friends and family. Having her steal things in an instant makes it that much harder to grow close to anyone.

We stand together and head up to the simulation room. It's fear landscape day, after all, and neither of us want to miss a moment.


End file.
